Puppy
by electricgurl
Summary: A puppy is something the Winchester never had.
1. Chapter 1

**Puppy**

_Author's Chapter Notes:_

_This version is more graphic then the first version, this is my warning!_

Dean looked down at the puppy that Sam held in his arms.

"No," he stated as he walked around Sam. Continuing back towards the trail they had both run off of to catch the creature on, only having turned into be a puppy.

"But Dean!" Sammy whined as he walked slowly over, the puppy slowing the small boy down further. Dean stopped and shook his head. He hated that voice on Sammy; he always wanted to give that boy everything he wanted. And here was Dean at the age of 15 and he would still bend over backwards to give his little brother anything his little heart wanted.

"Fine, but you have to keep it out of sight. Dad won't like it one bit." Dean hissed as he turned and took the puppy from his brother. He unzipped his back bag and softly lowered the dog in. He looked at the small creature and smirked as its tongue rolled from its mouth. He grinned widely and pat the small head then pushed it down and zipped the bag up.

"Dean? Do you really mean it?!" Sam cried happily. The older Winchester nodded stiffly, wondering already what would happen to him once Dad found out.

"Yeah, now come on. Dad will be looking for us," he informed Sam. The little boy nodded and began to run ahead. "Sammy! Wait up." Dean cried as he swung the bag on his back and took off after him.

Sammy was running faster and faster , he was just so excited about the new puppy that he couldn't wait to get back to their home for this week. Sam was so busy with thinking about ways that they could keep the puppy a mystery that he didn't see the tree stump that he tripped until he was flying over the edge of the cliff, the one that they had made a point to avoid when they were walking in. He let out a squeak as he made mad dashes at the lose laying limbs. He caught one and let out a deep breath of relief as he began to swing back and forth, then stopped.

"Dean!" He screamed trying to look over the edge of the cliff, he knew that he couldn't fall, it was too far down for Dean to get him out without the help of their father. And then he would know that they had disobeyed him.

"SAMMY!" Came Dean's strong voice, just as Sam was about to try and pull himself up.

"I'm here!'' Sam yelled again as he moved his feet around to make noise, to draw his over-protective brother closer to him. Within five minutes Dean's face appeared over the edge. He grin is forced and Sam feels horrible about putting his brother in this position.

"Having fun?" Dean forced out with a chuckle, hoping it would calm Sam down.

"Dean, please!" Sammy whined, Dean rolled his eyes at that sound.

"Okay, Okay, jesz." Dean said as he began to pull up on the vine like object that Sam had grabbed, shortly after that Dean had a hold of Sam's arms. He pulled roughly and they were both over the edge.

Suddenly, Dean lost his balance and his eyes widened in fear and a touch of guilt as they both fell back from the cliff-side. Sam landing on Dean, and Dean crushing his bag under his back. He heard a spark cry and a painful movement, as the puppy dug his claws in his back and then there was nothing.

Tears threatened to pour from Dean's eyes as the realization sinks into him. He was so worried about Sam he had forgotten to remove the bag from his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puppy v2.0**

_Author's Chapter Notes:_

_Second version, the first just seemed to be a downer. This version has more of a happy ending._

Dean looked down at the puppy that Sam held in his arms.

"No," he stated as he walked around Sam. Continuing back towards the trail they had both run off of to catch the creature on, only having turned into be a puppy.

"But Dean!" Sammy whined as he walked slowly over, the puppy slowing the small boy down further. Dean stopped and shook his head. He hated that voice on Sammy; he always wanted to give that boy everything he wanted. And here was Dean at the age of 15 and he would still bend over backwards to give his little brother anything his little heart wanted.

"Fine, but you have to keep it out of sight. Dad won't like it one bit." Dean hissed as he turned and took the puppy from his brother. He unzipped his back bag and softly lowered the dog in. He looked at the small creature and smirked as its tongue rolled from its mouth. He grinned widely and pat the small head then pushed it down and zipped the bag up.

"Dean? Do you really mean it?!" Sam cried happily. The older Winchester nodded stiffly, wondering already what would happen to him once Dad found out.

"Yeah, now come on. Dad will be looking for us," he informed Sam. The little boy nodded and began to run ahead. "Sammy! Wait up." Dean cried as he swung the bag on his back and took off after him.

Sammy was running faster and faster , he was just so excited about the new puppy that he couldn't wait to get back to their home for this week. Sam was so busy with thinking about ways that they could keep the puppy a mystery that he didn't see the tree stump that he tripped until he was flying over the edge of the cliff, the one that they had made a point to avoid when they were walking in. He let out a squeak as he made mad dashes at the lose laying limbs. He caught one and let out a deep breath of relief as he began to swing back and forth, then stopped.

"Dean!" He screamed trying to look over the edge of the cliff, he knew that he couldn't fall, it was too far down for Dean to get him out without the help of their father. And then he would know that they had disobeyed him.

"SAMMY!" Came Dean's strong voice, just as Sam was about to try and pull himself up.

"I'm here!'' Sam yelled again as he moved his feet around to make noise, to draw his over-protective brother closer to him. Within five minutes Dean's face appeared over the edge. He grin is forced and Sam feels horrible about putting his brother in this position.

"Having fun?" Dean forced out with a chuckle, hoping it would calm Sam down.

"Dean, please!" Sammy whined, Dean rolled his eyes at that sound.

"Okay, Okay, jesz." Dean said as he began to pull up on the vine like object that Sam had grabbed, shortly after that Dean had a hold of Sam's arms. He pulled roughly and they were both over the edge.

Suddenly, Dean lost his balance and his eyes widened in fear and a touch of guilt as they both fell back from the cliff-side. Sam landing on Dean, and Dean crushing his bag under his back. He heard a spark cry and a painful movement, as the puppy dug his claws in his back and then there was nothing.

Tears threatened to pour from Dean's eyes as the realization sinks into him. He was so worried about Sam he had forgotten to remove the bag from his back.

It was later that evening, when Sam was fast asleep that Dean took his bag and shovel and headed out into the back yard. He walked over to the tree that shaded the entire area and started shovelling. He made the hole as deep as he could, he was standing about knee deep. He scrambled out of the hole and looked down at his work. He knew that it was disrespectful to the dead but Dean couldn't help it. He didn't want to just throw the body into the dumpster, the dog deserved better.

He wiped his small face with his already blistered hands. He frowned and wiped at his nose as he sniffed. He grabbed his back bag and walked over to the hole. He bit his lip and blinked away the tears that were forming on his lashes. He frowned and reached up and ferociously wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry little guy, hope it's better wherever you are." Dean whispered to the still zipped bag. He dropped the bag into the hole then began to shovel the dirt back into the hole. A hour later he was finished and covered the lawn with the leaves that scatted the ground.

He would tell Sam that the puppy had run off during the night, when he was trying to chain him up, and he would tell dad that some bully had stolen his bag, and then neither would know the better. Dean frowned again looking back at the grave, if he had time before they left he would make a grave sign for the small puppy, that was still nameless.

It was a week later, Halloween night and Dean couldn't control his nerves. His father had given them permission to go out tonight. They could go out and trick or treat at 25 houses. They could do an entire block as long as they were home before 8:30. Dean danced around as John added the last touches on Sammy's costume.

"This is dumb," Sam stated as he looked down at his lion costume. "I don't like it." He said as he winkled his nose.

"Oh, come on Sam, we get free candy, I don't think I will ever stop trick or treating! I'm going to do it forever!"

Sam shook his head. "You can't Dean!" the younger child whined. Dean grinned and looked back at him over the smaller leather jacket his father had gotten him.

"Watch me," the tiny Indiana Jones informed the lion.

Sammy had started complaining at the tenth house, at the eighteenth Dean was ready to give up. "We have a few more places and we will be home Sammy, just wait." Sam still whined, but he had calmed down. By the twenty-first house Dean was carrying him on his back. They arrived back at their house at 8:30 sharp.

"Dad! We are back, you should see the mother load that we got, from the-." Dean announced as he shifted Sam around on his back and walked into the living room. He froze at the site in front of him. There laying on the table, was the bag he had buried the dog in, and laying next to it was the mangled, and decapitated body of the poor dog.

"Dad?" Dean asked worried as he dropped Sammy onto the floor. He walked over to the dog and reached out to touch it. Their father caught his hand and pushed him back.

"Go to bed Sammy," John growled his eyes all for Dean. Dean bit his lip and his glaze looked onto the floor. Dean waited until Sammy was out of ear range.

"I'm sorry," he started.

"Don't-"John said his hand cutting Dean off.

"This was raised tonight by some teenager, and started to attack them, the only reason they are still alive was because for some reason I happen to have the animal in my backyard. But I don't know how that would be possible."

"It's just that Sammy really wanted him and you know how he gets." John nodded in agreement with his oldest about the baby of the family.

"Next time, and there shouldn't be one, but next time just tell me, and we can take care of it the right way." John informed him. Dean nodded and moved to leave the room.

"Ah, Dean," he turned around to face his father.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Leave the candy and you are grounded for a week. No T.V." Dean grumbled as he turned again then stopped at the door way dropping his candy. He took two steps out of the door then stopped. John looked up.

"Son?"

"Dad," he turned around slowly and locked his eyes with his fathers. "Can we give the puppy a real burial."

John smiled softly, "Of course Dean, we can do it together."


End file.
